Earning Wings
by Gonzo13
Summary: How Yue earned his wings when he was a child. And how he copes with his purpose in life. coming soon to a theater near you!
1. EW Preview

Earning Wings….

"LEAVE ME ALONE I HATE YOU!" Yue shouted as he shook his head and knelt to the ground.

"Yue it seems bad I understand but Kero had to go through the same thing! Yue there will be times where you will curse your existence but you also have to remember that it is also a gift!" Clow tried to explain. Yue kept shaking his head. "No! You're wrong! YOUR WRONG!" the boys voice began to crack and tears rolled down his face.

"The reason you're upset is because you know that you will outlive her! You will outlive her and me!"

"I HATE YOU CLOW REED!" Yue stood up.

"Yue as long as you have someone to look after you, you will always be happy!"

"As long as I have a master I will outlive the ones I love and see them die?!"

"Yue you weren't meant to see it like this!"

"WHO ARE YOU TO SAY WHAT THINGS ARE MEANT FOR?! YOU AREN'T A GOD! YOU'RE JUST A SICK MAN WHO CAUSES SUFFERING THAT'S ALL YOU ARE!"

Clow sighed and took off his glasses. "Yue…I know this is hard. Believe me I understand."

"You don't understand anything! What's to keep me from killing you right now?! I mean if you die I die right?!" Yue drew out his bow and arrow. Cerberus came running outside. "YUE! What do you think-"

"Leave him Kero…If he feels it is right let him go ahead with it."

Yue's arms trembled as he held the arrow and bow in his hands. He was just a boy…Just a boy and he had to face everything.

"DAMN IT!" he fired the arrow at a nearby tree and ran off into the woods.


	2. Earning Wings Chapter 1

EW Ch1.

Yue stood in the corner and watched Cerberus stuff his face with a strawberry pastry while sitting on the table in his false form. "Hey Yue, Kang is gonna come over and we're gonna go into the woods did you wanna come?" he asked.

Yue moved his gaze for a moment and then shook his head. "Clow doesn't want us going into those woods you know that Cerberus." The stuffed bear took another bite and began to talk with his mouth full. "He doesn't even care! The guy's psychic and yet we've never gotten in trouble for it!" Kero transformed into his lion form. He was still young but he was almost grown to his full size. Yue however was still short. Most humans were taller than him and whenever Clow's relatives came by he was given a hard time about it. But he never really cared.

"Why is Kang coming over here anyway? Shouldn't he be working with Ling at the shop?"

Kero laughed. "They're both coming over! They said that most of their work was done and they had put some sleep powder in their mother's rice! Knocked her right out!"

Yue shook his head.

"I'm just saying if you wanna tag along it's alright. Plus Ling wants to see you too. She still is complaining about the fact that you can't fly yet.

This merely caught Yue's attention but nevertheless he remained calm. "Well if she were in my position she would understand. Besides…I'm done trying.." Yue groaned and looked away.

"Oh come on Yue! So we might have tried and failed more times than hoped. Clow said you had to earn them. Like an angel or something!"

"Got a bell furball?" Yue responded coldly.

"Meh it's no use with you." The lion replied.

"I still don't understand why I have to "earn" mine while you were created with them. It doesn't seem right to me." Yue looked down.

"Because Kero won't have to face reality." A familiar voice chimed in. Both guardians looked up and found Clow Reed standing aside them with a smile on his face.

"Kero is the form of a creature, nature and what it's wonders have been blessed with. While you, Yue take the form of Man, progression and growth. If I wanted you to remain the same and not gain knowledge I would have created you with wings and as an adult. You're knowledge wouldn't change though, that is why I have you grow slower than most. You will learn many things in both your child hood and adulthood as you get older Yue."

Yue sighed. Clow's lectures were getting old.

The doorbell rang and Kero jumped to his feet. "KANG!" the Lion ran for the door and Clow and Yue slowly followed. Clow slightly tilted his staff and made the door open. 

"What's up kitty cat?!" bellowed a young boy about Yue's age only a little taller. He had long black hair that fell down his back in a tight single braid and wore a sandy colored blouse and pants with frog-closures and black and sandals. He had a withered straw hat on that was tilted to the side and big brown eyes.

"Hey! I'm not a kitty! I-am-a-LION!!!!" Kero said in a deep voice. Kang laughed and nodded.

"Hey Yue! How's the flying goin?" Kang teased.

Yue stood there and glared. "Wouldn't you like to know." He mumbled.

Clow chucked. Kang quickly turned and bowed to the sorcerer. "Hello mister Read."

Clow bowed back and looked at Yue. "Will you be joining them?" Yue shook his head and crossed his arms.

"Kang! Why did you run off and leave me!" everyone turned and found a small girl with black pigtails in her hair and a faded pink short-sleeved blouse on and pants. Panting and out of breath she smiled and giggled. "Hey guys!"

"Hey Ling!" Kero said trotting over to her and gently nudging her through the doorway.

Clow looked over at Yue who was looking away.

Yue closed his eyes and mumbled. "I change my mind…"

A/N: I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I've had work and school and I know this chapter is so short and crap but I am trying to get back in the grove of writing again. I've had my hands tied behind my back and have been typing with a straw in my mouth. Throw tomatos at me if you wish but I am alive and breathing.

What mischief will Kang and Kero lead Yue to? Will they be caught going into the woods? What dangers will they face?! Next time on Earning Wings!


End file.
